


Dream SMP Daycare

by FuzzyTheNarwhal



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Children role playing, Daycare, Gen, Niki is an epic daycare worker, cute tiny children, everyones a child now pretty much, happy fluff, kids being weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyTheNarwhal/pseuds/FuzzyTheNarwhal
Summary: Nihachu starts a neighborhood daycare with the Dream SMP members as children. They do normal and weird kid things, and play out the events of the Dream SMP war. (yes I know what I just said, you’ll understand in time)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Dream SMP Daycare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nihachu starts a daycare over summer break, the Dream smp characters are children and do weird role play stuff

“Techno! Wilbur! Put those sticks down!”

The two boys stopped their fencing match and turned to Niki, who was running towards them.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. We’ll poke our eyes out,” Techno replied, rolling his eyes. The pink haired boy adjusted the cape on his shoulders, the red piece of fabric draping over him.

“C’mon, we were just play fighting. We know how to be careful,” Wilbur whined. The boy had on a too big, orange sweater that flopped over his hands. He had a red yarn hat that pushed his wavy brown hair over one eye.

Niki sighed. She had decided to start a daycare over summer break to care for kids and earn some extra money, but this was a lot different than babysitting. She had just ran over from stopping Sapnap throwing sand on Skeppy and Bad, who had been playing in there.

“Now I know you might know how to sword fight,” she said, taking the stick from Wilbur’s hand, “But sticks can have sharp edges, and can scratch you by accident.”

The two boys looked at each other as Niki showed them the sharp point. They hadn’t realized that the training swords they usually used had dull edges and the worst they could do was leave a bruise.

“Well if we can’t use the sticks, what can we use?” Techno asked, still wanting to continue the scuffle.

“Um, I think I have some stuff in the basement that you could use,” the daycare owner said thoughtfully, “I’ll go look and see.”

Nihachu went back into the house to go look for something that they could spar with. The only kids inside were Tommy and Tubbo, who were happily playing with blocks by the open glass door so Tommy’s older brothers could see him (Philza had told Techno and Wilbur to make sure he didn’t get hurt, so Niki wouldn’t have to watch him as well). The boys went together like bread and butter though, so Niki mostly left them to play on their own. She opened the door to the basement and went downstairs to look for a suitable play sword. She ran her gaze over all the shelves, checking for maybe an old broomstick or something of the sort. She was looking over the last shelf when she noticed a chest by the wall.

“Of course, the dress up box,” Niki said, snapping her fingers, “That has so much stuff in there, it’s bound to have at least one play sword!”

The girl grabbed the chest and dragged it up the stairs, setting it down in the play room.

“What’s that?” Tubbo asked, looking up.

“It’s a pretend play box,” Niki replied, opening it up.

“That’s cool, maybe we can use it tomorrow, right Tommy?” the brown haired boy smiled. He had on a green button up shirt, the collar already mussed up from the play.

“Sure Tubbo, that sounds fun!” the other child said, not turning away from the blocks. He had blonde hair, and a white t-shirt with red sleeves.

Nihachu dug through the bin and found a pair of pirate swords she had gotten from Disney World as a kid. She tucked those under her arm, and grabbed some lightsabers, a hero’s sword, and a pirate hat and bandanna for good measure. She walked outside to the original sword players, who were delighted to see the props.

“Wow, this is too cool!” Techno said, unsheathing a saber and tying the bandanna around his head, “Look, Wilbur, I’m the pirate king!”

Wilbur grabbed his sword, but looked worried.

“But if you’re the pirate king, what am I then?”

“You can be the pirate captain!” the daycare owner put in, stopping the argument before it happened.

“What are you doing?” a small voice said. Niki turned around to see Dream and his clique of George and Sapnap walking up.

“Techno and I are becoming pirates,” Wilbur answered, holding his sword in the air.

“Ooh! Can we play?” Dream asked. The boy wore a green hoodie, and had dusty gold hair waving down over the top of his head.

“What will you be, then?” Techno inquired, “We can’t all be pirates, who would we terrorize then?”

“They can be other things then,” the daycare owner said, “There are plenty of other props.”

Dream grabbed the short sword from the pile and waved it around.

“I’ll be the hero!” he yelled excitedly.

“And we can use these,” George said, dodging Dream’s swings and grabbing the lightsabers. He adjusted his color blind glasses, which had been knocked loose in the dodge. The child had short brown hair, and a blue, short sleeved shirt with a red bordered white box on the front.

“Yeah, we can be the evil lightsaber people!” Sapnap yelled, taking the blade that George handed to him. He had a white headband tied to keep his black hair out of his face, and a white shirt with a flame picture on it.

“Well then,” Techno said, a maniacal grin growing on his face, “Prepare to fall, hero, at the hands of the **_Pirate King_**.”

“Not if the evil lightsaber people defeat him first!” George called out, activating his weapon.

The kids began fighting, swinging their blades at the hero. Niki laughed to herself, and went to sit back down where she could see all the kids playing. Eventually, the time came for everyone to go inside and have lunch. Nihachu stood up and called out:

“Alright! Time to come inside for lunch!”

“Aw, really?” Sapnap complained, “We were just about to make Dream walk the plank.”

“You can make him walk the plank _after_ lunch,” the daycare owner smiled, ushering the children indoors to the table she had set up.

Kids who had brought pack lunches grabbed them from their bag, while Niki grabbed the ones she had made for kids who didn’t. Everyone was eventually sat at the table with their food, and they began to talk. The older children excitedly talked about their game, while the other little cliques chatted and ate happily together. After everyone was done eating, they went back out to continue their games. At one point, the pirates and the evil lightsaber people teamed up and were pinning the hero against the wall. Niki was watching this when she noticed one of the kids leaning up against the house, not playing with anybody. Worried, she walked over to check on him.

“Hey, you’re Ranboo, right?” she asked.

The child looked up and nodded. He was a small enderman, but with a few differences. His right side was like an enderman’s, but with a green eye instead of purple and fluffy black hair. His left side was the exact opposite, with white skin, a red eye, and white hair. The look was completed by the suit that he wore.

“Why don’t you go play with the other kids, instead of standing here lonely by yourself?” the daycare owner said.

“I-I don’t know...” the boy mumbled, “What if they don’t want to play with me?”

“Oh I’m sure they will, here let me give you something,” the girl said, leading Ranboo by the hand.

She led him inside and began looking through the dress up box. She pulled out a toy bow and some soft tipped arrows and put them in his hands.

“The hero seems to be in a bit of a pinch over there,” she continued, “Why don’t you go over and rescue him. So the good side wins, right?”

The small enderman looked at the weapon in his hand, then nodded affirmatively. He ran over towards the role players, where Dream had been disarmed and surrounded. He shot an arrow into the group, which made everyone turn towards him.

“Fear not, hero!” he yelled, “I have come to rescue you!”

Ranboo shot another arrow, this one hitting Wilbur’s shoulder. Fully in the role, the pirate captain fell to the ground, clutching his “injured” shoulder.

“NOOOOOO,” Techno yelled, dramatically kneeling at Wilbur’s side, “NOT MY BROTHER!”

Dream, amidst the confusion, grabbed his sword again and began fighting off the evil lightsaber people, with Ranboo at his side. It seemed that the good side would again win.

By the end of the day, Dream and Ranboo had teamed up with the pirates and defeated the evil lightsaber people in an epic battle. But finally, it was time to clean up and go home.

“I hope they weren’t too much trouble for you,” Philza said watching Tommy say goodbye to Tubbo.

“Not at all!” Niki smiled, “They were well behaved and had a lot of fun playing with the other kids.”

“Good, good!” Phil laughed, “Oh, I almost forgot. Here’s your payment.”

The man took a wallet out of his pocket, counted out some emeralds and placed them in Nihachu’s hand. The girl started at the heaping pile before putting it in her own pocket.

“You must be making a lot of money, taking care of this many kids,” the man joked.

“Yep,” Niki said with a smile, “But the real reason I do it is for the kids.”

And she meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you’re reading this on the day it came out, happy Valentine’s Day! I decided that I would post a fluffy thing because this is supposed to be a happy day. I thought of this a few days ago, and wanted to share it because it was just to cute to keep to myself. I’ll be updating this from time to time, like when I get stuck on my regularly scheduled work. I’m also using it to practice author stuff such as descriptive language, so you’ll have to bare with that. I hope you enjoy the fluff, and have a great day!


End file.
